For my lady!
by SKG100
Summary: The final battle with Hawkmoth has arrived. And he is powerful! Will Ladybug and Chat noir make it out alive? Read and find out. Rated T for blood and more mature feel.


Hello everyone

I am SKG,

Have a one shot just for your consumption.

Warning: blood and violence

* * *

He wore a dark purple dress shirt with a black vest, a white butterfly-shaped bow with a purple button in the center, and black dress pants. Over his face, he wore a black mask.

He stood menacingly in above the plaza where he was now face to face with the two heroes of Paris. The night sky as dark as his intentions. This was the first time that the villain had stepped out of his lair, and army of black butterflies were floating under his feet.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, We finally meet in person." The villain said coldly, his voice made even the fearless duo feel a bit nervous.

Thankfully, Chat noir was there to open his mouth.

"So you are the big butterfly behind everything, So tell me tall dark and tacky, who are you?" Chat noir asked as he taunted the villain.

Ladybug rolled her eyes at her partner, somehow feeling better about facing this cruel villain.

"I am Hawkmoth, and you insolent children shall no longer get in my way. Hand over your miracle stones or I will take them by force!" Hawkmoth threatened, his voice now boiling with rage.

"You won't be able to beat us, Hawkmoth. We will beat you and end your terror once and for all." Ladybug declared as she got ready for a fight.

Hawkmoth motioned his hand downward to tell the butterflies to lower him to the ground.

Chat noir quickly charged at the villain with his staff, only to be blocked by the butterflies, who had clustered together to make a giant hand to block his attack.

"What?" Chat noir said in surprise, before he noticed Hawkmoth move.

The villain had moved at a speed that neither Ladybug or Chat noir had ever seen. He had circled behind the cat hero and round house kicked him into the nearby building.

"Chat!" Ladybug yelled out in horror, Before she could even move, Hawkmoth stood right in front of her. She tried to punch him, only to have her hand caught and twisted fiercely, causing her to drop to her knees.

"I expected so much more out of you. I guess it is true what they say. If you want something done, you have to do it yourself." Hawkmoth said as he began twisting her hand harder, causing ladybug to shout in agony. He put his other hand near her face, a sinister purple energy accumulated in his hand"Say goodnight, ladybug."

Chat noir heard her screams as he moved from the imprint he made in the wall. His body scraped up and covered in bleeding cuts. No one was going to hurt her.

Chat noir felt his body tighten, his cat instincts were kicking in. He ran at a High speed on all fours as he charged the evil villain. He kept just before coming into contact with Hawkmoth.

"Catastrophe!" He yelled as his hands glowed with a dark aura.

The villain quickly released Ladybug in order to dodge the feral cat hero's attacks. Ladybug watched as Chat noir kept attacking the villain with his skill. Hawkmoth kept dodging sending his dark butterflies to attack him. But the butterflies were getting killed as each made contact with him.

Ladybug had to think of something, Chat noir couldn't keep this up forever. Ladybug decided to use her special skill.

"Lucky Charm!" She said as a boomerang with a ladybug print appeared.

She looked around to see what she can do with the net to save Chat noir.

The cat hero was feeling more and more exhausted, his body was gasping for air. His ring was beeping, he was about to transform back. Hawkmoth sensed Chat noir's Distress.

"You put up a better fight, but you are out of power. Give up now, and I might spare you." Hawkmoth said stoically.

Chat noir stared at the villain and laughed, leaving both Ladybug and hawkmoth confused.

"You don't really get it do you butterfly. I won't give up so long as Ladybug is still alive. I will keep fighting for her, until the day I die." Chat noir said before activating his skill once again.

Hawkmoth prepared to end the chat with his own attack, until he felt something hit him in the back of the head. Giving Chat the opportunity to destroy his butterfly bow.

"No! Hawkmoth screamed in horror as he felt his body fall down from exhaustion, a purple butterfly Kwami flew out of the broken pendent.

"How dare you break my miracle stone! That was my home." The kwami complained.

Ladybug quickly used her compact/Yo-yo to snag it and trap it.

"That takes care of that! We did it Chat noir!" She said as she ran towards the cat hero. She began to slow down as she noticed the cat stumbling forwards.

His ring empty, transformed the cat hero back into his civilian form, Adrien, the boy that Ladybug was in love with.

"Adrien?" Ladybug said in surprise while still able to catch the hurt boy.

Suddenly Ladybug noticed that capturing that Kwami had drained her remaining power and had transformed back into her civilian form, Marinette.

Adrien looked up to see Marinette staring at him with worry.

"So you are Ladybug, in hindsight, i should have known you were her." Adrien said softly while coughing blood. He was in agony, but refused to let her see him in pain.

"Adrien... We need to get you help." Marinette said as she prepared to call for help.

"It has been fun, my lady." He said as his eyes slowly began to close and a light smile appears on his face. "If I had to do it all over again... I would."

"Adrien!" Marinette yelled as tears gushed from her eyes.

* * *

It had been two months since the battle with hawkmoth, there were no more akuma attacks, Paris was finally safe.

Marinette had walked out of the classroom with her friend alya.

"I can't believe it has been two months since you had defeated Hawkmoth! I still can't believe I didn't realize you were ladybug sooner." Alya said still gushing about the fact for a while. Thanks to the fight, Marinette and Adrien's identities had been revealed to the public. By now everyone knew that Marinette and ladybug were one in the same, and they managed to get over it, for the most part.

As the two walked out of class a blonde teenager smiled at Marinette.

"Good afternoon, My lady." He said with a smile, his body still bandaged up, but able to walk on his own.

"Hello, you silly cat." Marinette said just before she placed a light kiss on his lips.

* * *

How did you like this charming one-shot.

Let me know by reviewing my tale

Also, be sure to check out my other story.

The Cat and The Lady

See you next time.

SKG out.


End file.
